Date a Goku
by shadowdispencer
Summary: After deflecting a power foe, Goku is suck into another universe where he lives with Kotori and go to school. But what he does not us there are strange spirits that will bring him advertures for a live time. Harem . Maybe rated M later on.


Here's my first fanfic , only watch date a live season 1 , 2 , db z , battle z and revial of freezes , please help me with ideas,fight scenes, plot holes, characters to add.

Disclaimer don't own dbz or date a live

* * *

Last time on dragon ball GT Omega shenron has beaten the world strongest warriors or has he, we will see.

OG: See look how useless you people, well looks like

Little did he know what was a Goku called out for the for people of the universe to give him their energy to finish Omega Shenron. As Omega shenron was about kill Goku friends he saw a blue ball of lightens Goku was the cause. He know this would not go well.

Omega shenron: how, how did get this power, how are you not dead?!

Goku screams: we unlike you i have you I have friends and with the help from them I will end you!

As Goku releases the ball at Omega shenron who by was scared as hell when the approach him. He tried as might to push the spirt bomb away but failed. So in the last words he screamed.

OG: Curse you Gokuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

Before be dissenter grated. Goku was tired but happy with the result and thought that he this would be the end of his problems. Well unfortunately for him life doesn't work like that. As Goku was about to recover, a tear appear and start to suck him in. Goku tried to pull himself out the hole but it was not. So he closed his eyes and let go his body go limp as he was fully suck in and closed open the tear. His friends and familywhere deverstated at see the vanish from their eyes. This was sad for everyone who knew as they thought they would never see him again. Well in the tear of time and space Goku was be pulled into another universe. As he was pulled into the universe his body landed with a thud on the ground.

Many years later

Goku wake it's time to get up, Goku , Goku wake ha ha ha. Kotori said happily.

As you see he did not wake up as he is heavy sleeper. So Kotori decide to do a air kick in the at Goku chest. Of course that did work as Goku jump in air doing a summersalt and landed on the ground. He did not want the same thing to happen again.

Goku: There I'm Kotori , did not need to kick me in the chest to do so.

Kotori: Ok big bro I won't do it again, I promise.

Goku:Ok but you know this means as punishment for you.

Kotori: What?

Goku: Tickle time!

Kotori: aahahaahahahahaaaahahah.

She screamed at the top of her lungs as she did not want her brother to tickle her so she ran into the lounge and hind behind the couch and wait for Goku to past by. But unfortunately he speed was so fast that he was behind her before she got to the couch. He pulled her into a hug and started to tickle her.

Goku: I got you.

Kotori said with a sad voice and screamish voice: No stop it bro it not funny, let me go, i did meant to do it , please let me go, I be a good girl, please stop!

Goku: ok will.

Now that it was over Goku got start get his breakfast and sat down on the couch with his sister who was watching the news on the explosive quake that where happening around town. Goku was curious as to why these quakes where happening as he too busy training far way from earthor sleeping (really man, really)when the quakes happen. Well as for his sister she look know what was going on but he was to busy eating to care. After that Goku walk Kotori to her school before he could she grab his arm and try to sky and cute with big eyes to ask a question.

Kotori: So big bro could you please get a deluxe kids meal.

Goku: I guess I could get you one.

Kotori: Thanks big bro, also meet at the restaurant even if the a quake you must be here.

Goku: OkI will see you later.

As got to class he and sat down in his seat while Hiroto talking about some computer in girl he had when a girl called Goku.

Origami: Goku itusuka.

Goku: Yes .

Origami: Do you remember me.

Goku: Yes, your that always following me home and watches me from outside my house.

Origami: Well thanks for noticing me.

Goku : your welcome.

Origami then when to sit down and wait for class to start. As class start Goku meet to sleep thinking about the last battles he had and thinking about the people he left behind.

Suddenly the alarms sounded and intercoms said that everyone must go under ground for cover. While this is going on and everyone when underground, Goku decided to find out what was cause these quakes so quickly got changed in his turtle fit(it was under his school clothes, it was made by someone special) then when straight to signal while on the way he was thinking of something.

Goku did I thought to do something, Naaa not important. (dick)

When he got there was a sudden explosion of purplish/black went, he this arm in front of him to protect himself , unfortunately some of his gi was burned and torn. As the explosion disappeared Goku saw in the middle of the quake was girl in a purple armor outfit standing on a chair with a big sword. She look cross when looking at Goku and sung her sword and send a wave of energy at near him and took out some bulidings. He was impressed to say the least but did not show it.

Girl: so you can to kill me?

Goku: come again?

Girl: i said you came here to kill me.

Goku: no I didn't.

Girls:Don't lie to me you came to kill me just like the mecha mecha.

Goku: the mecha mecha what's?

Girl then swung her sword at Goku but he dodge it she then swung more waves which

he keep dodging. she decided to rush him and then swing at him with her sword which he block with his arm ,surprising her again. Goku decided to stop.

Goku: look I'm just came to see what the causes the quakes, I don't want kill you.

Girl(surprised):You don't ?

Goku: no, not at all .

Just as they thought they were at peace the ACT flew in to attack both of them by sending rockets to them. The rocket were lucky stop by purple girls force field. She then flew in the air and Goku could see the look in her eyes, so much sadness and despair , he just he had to to help her and stop this fighting. So he flew to AST girl and to fight them on. He first rush the one from behind knock the girl's neck before putting her down on the ground. Unfortunately for him the girl notice him so the started firing at him. He deflected the shots hitting the build while dodging some rockets came from the back. Origami was fighting the purple girl shot while the other deflects the blast, slashing away destroying the buildings around them, then there clash with their weapons. Meanwhile Goku was just finishing up the last few girls and was a little disappointed.

Goku: Aaaah I want a little more of a challenge, or while at least I got some action at least.

Goku will you please come with me. A white hair called out to him.(look up decribtion),there's a person who wants to show you something. Goku did not want to be rude so he went a long with it.

On the fraxinus

He was told to meet the commander as he got to there he saw Kotori sitting in main seat.

Goku: Hey Kotori

Kotori: Hey Big bro, welcome to rat

Goku: well cool ship.

Kotori: Well let's not get side tracked as I did bring you here for a reason.(the computer sheen show video photo age old princess)This girl is what we call spirits, they are not supposed to be here as she causes spacewalk quakes. This image are those girls from the AST , they are the ones who kill spirits.

Goku: What, Why!

Kotori: Hold on let me finish. The last thing I will show you at school but before you I want to ask . What where you doing there Goku and how where you able to fly?

Goku: I just wanted to see what those quakes where.

Kotori:Ok..., what you stupid, you could have died!

Goku: Naaa, that was nothing I fought stronger things than that explosion and nothing and as for flying, lots and lots of training(everyone but Goku face palms and sweat drops).

Kotori: Goku just go home we will talk about this later.

Goku: Ok, see you at home.(he then instant transports from the ship, shocking everyone on bord)

Kotori: How the he'll could he do that!

Next day at school

Goku is in a room with Reine and Kotori as they tell him what to do.

Kotori: Look this is supposedto help you to save the spirits

Goku: We I'll give it my best.(fist in the air)

 **A few hours later**

Kotori: Goku what is wrong with you

Goku worried: I'm sorry, I will do my best.

Kotori: You've been at this for 14 hours and you are not that still in the beginning levels.

Goku: I only went on a few dates before.

Kotori sweat drops: I can see why.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed my first fanfic, So please review, send me ideas on on where you want battle z and revial of freezes to be placed in the series of DAL(Date a live) and if I should make changes to story like for eg: not being End of GT but end of DBZ. Correct for errors and help me but fixing them .


End file.
